


Too Good For Me

by TimeTravelAddict



Series: Fucked up Shit [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: After care, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, But not spanking, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Lingerie, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Mentioned Spanking, Morning Sex, NSFW, Office Blow Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spooning, TAGS CHANGE PER CHAPTER, Top Bruce Wayne, Underage Sex, Vibrators, boy pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: "When they were together things were just...good."…Porn with lots of feelings.





	1. Things Were Just Good

**Author's Note:**

> !!!READ TAGS!!!

His nightmare is what caused him wake up. It wasn’t a really bad one with the Joker, or his parents, so he didn’t wake up screaming. He just had sweats all over, the shirt he was wearing clung to his skin. He took it off not liking the feel of the fabric.

He got out of his bed, only in a pair of boxers and moved to Bruce’s room. He needed something that would make him happy, and Bruce made him _very_ happy. He made his forget about the pain as he replaced it with hot pleasure.

Dick knew what they were doing was wrong, very wrong—after all he was underage, and Bruce was his adoptive father, but how could something so good be wrong? Other people didn’t know what they went through. Clark didn’t understand, Diana didn’t understand, and neither could Wally.

None of them could make him feel as good as Bruce did. When they were together things were just…good.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door. Bruce was sprawled out on the middle of his bed in a deep sleep. Dick crawled in and laid on top of the covers. “Bruce.” Dick whispered with a nudge.

Bruce moved slightly and hummed.

“Bruce.” Dick said again, this time louder, and put a hand on Bruce’s broad chest.

Bruce fluttered his eyes opened at looked at Dick. “Hey,” He said simply.

“Hey,” Dick said in response. He kept rubbing his hand on Bruce’s clothed chest, slowly, and gradually, moving his hand down. He stopped when he got to the waist band of his sweats. He moved his hand back and forth on the lower part of Bruce’s stomach. “Can I?”

Bruce only hummed and lifted his hips. Dick quickly got to work pulling off the sweats and tossing them to the ground. He slid his hands around Bruce’s flaccid cock. He ran his hand up and down it a few times with precum before spitting on his hand to make it more slippy. He could feel it twitch in his hand.

He sucked it into his mouth, while it was still semi-hard. Bruce was definitely awake now because Dick could hear his breathing get faster. He sucked slightly and hummed around it in a way he knew Bruce liked. He swirled his tongue around the head and ran it along the slit.

He pulled off when he felt Bruce was fully hard. He held his cock, so it was straight up. His other hand was pulling on his balls. He put his tongue flat against the underside and licked all the way up to the head. He sucked it in, swirled his tongue again, and pulled off with a pop.

Bruce put a hand in his hair as he went back to sucking him off. “Enough,” Bruce told him.

Dick pulled off with a frown. Did he do something wrong? “Did I, ugh, not do it right? ‘Cause I was doing everything you told me, and I—”

“Dick,” Bruce cut him off as he sat up. He took off his shirt so he was naked. “you were perfect, like always.”

Dick smiled. He couldn’t believe just how much he loved Bruce. And yes, he knew some people would say he only loved Bruce because of the money, or the pleasure, but that wasn’t true. He got to see the real Bruce Wayne. Right now, he wasn’t with the Batman, or Brucie—the drunk playboy with the flashy smile—he was with Bruce, _his_ Bruce.

“Lay on your stomach,” Bruce told him. Dick didn’t know what he was about to do, but he was open to anything. He knew Bruce would never hurt him.

Dick did as he was told. He felt Bruce’s hands on his hips, pulling down his boxers. It was now that he could feel just how hard he was. Bruce said he got hard so easily was because he was still a teenager.

Bruce began to keen at the flesh of his cheeks and Dick welcomed the warm, soft touch. Bruce pulled his cheeks apart letting the air get to his hole.

Dick moaned as a wet warm material was put on his hole. At first, he didn’t know what it was, but then it accrued to him that it was his tongue. His face felt hot all the way up to his ears. He couldn’t help but feel dirty, with Bruce being this close to him.

 Dick had never had Bruce do this to him before, _nobody_ had done this to him before, and to be honest—after he could over his embarrassment, it was hot. His tight hole felt wet, and hot, and he was loving every moment of it.

Every time Bruce moved his tongue it sent tingles down his spine. He could feel Bruce’s hand again pulling at his cheeks to get better access. When he felt the tongue start to push inside of him he moaned loudly, and his face flushed. He brought a fist up to cover up his noise.

When he did that, Bruce stopped with his tongue and licked on his right cheek, then he bit down. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark, and to his surprise it felt good. He moaned again, but this time it was muffled by his hand.

“I want to hear you.” Bruce told him, and he bit Dick again.

“What about Alfred,” Dick asked. If Alfred ever found out what they were doing…god knows what would happen.

He couldn’t see Bruce, but he knew he just rolled his eyes. “I got this room sound proofed years ago.”

“Oh,” Dick said, “wouldn’t want anybody to hear all the men and women you’ve fucked up here.” At that, Bruce bit down, and hard. He’s surprised it didn’t draw blood, he was even more surprised that he liked it.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous now.”  Bruce commented and went back to eating Dick’s almost virgin tight hole. He took his time working him open, he added a finger, then two.

At three fingers Dick’s hands tightened around the black bed sheets and his back arched up. His cock was leaking enough that he could feel the wetness beneath him. “Bruce,” He moaned out as Bruce began sucking. His breathing got faster, and he felt the feeling deep in his stomach. “I’m gonna—” but before he could finish the sentence he was already coming on to his adoptive fathers’ bed.

He felt Bruce laugh against his skin. Dick wince in embarrassment, he thought he could hold out a lot longer. “Are you really laughing at me right now?” He flipped over onto his back not caring of the clean up later.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Bruce said noticing that he was embarrassed. He moved so he was on his side and closer to Dick. “I just love how you came to just my tongue and fingers in 5 minutes.” Bruce stared down to his limp cock and licked his lips. “It’s hot.”

Dick just stared at him in amazement. How could this gorgeous, billionaire playboy be so turned on by him. He was just a 15-year-old circus freak. There was nothing special about him. But when he was with Bruce, he felt like he was something. Like he was the very first star in the night sky. Something so simple, but so cared for.

“What are you thinking about,” Bruce asked and moved a strand of black hair out of his eye.

“You,” He said honestly. “And how you’re still hard.” Dick pulled out a leg and moved it on the other side of Bruce, so he was straddling him. He crushed his lips against Bruce’s. He then began to grind his hips down, making their unclothed cocks rub against each other. Dick knew it wouldn’t be long untill he was hard again.

He moved his kisses down to his neck sucking on all the soft skin. He was looking for the one spot under his jaw that drove him crazy. Bruce moaned and bucked his hips up when Dick found it. He began sucking more and running his tongue around and along the spot.

Bruce brought a hand up to feel the tender, and likely bruised skin. “I swear Dick if I have a hickie in the morning.”

“What are you going to do,” Dick smirked and tried to make his voice as sexy as he could. “spank me?”

A new light flickered through Bruce’s eye. “It’s a possibility.” His voice sent a twitch down to his now fully hard cock. Bruce wrapped his hands up Dick’s back and flipped them over, so he was on top. He gave him a quick kiss before leaning over and grabbing the lube and a condom. He rubbed some lube along Dick’s pink hole, and some on to his cock.

When he lined himself up Dick’s breathing began to speed up, he tried to slow it, but it was almost impossible as Bruce pushed himself in. “Fuck,” Bruce cursed. “I’m never going to get used to how good you feel around me.”

Dick hummed and smiled up at his lover with hooded eyes. Bruce pulled out almost all the way before moving back in slowly. He was so eager for more of him. “Bruce,” He breathed out.

“Yes, my sweet boy?” Bruce said using a pet name.

“I need more,” He said desperately.

“Oh, you do now,” Bruce told him and thrusted in harder and hitting his prostate. Dick let out a high pitch whine.  Bruce pulled out slowly again and pushed back in just as slowly again.

“Bruce,” He whined out.

Bruce cocked his head. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Dick sighed out. “You’re moving so slow. Stop teasing.”

“Oh, I still don’t see the problem.” Bruce said coyly with a wink. “Tell me what you want me to do and maybe, just maybe, I can make it happen.”

Dick could feel his face flush. He knew what Bruce wanted him to do. He wasn’t very new to sex. He knew how everything worked, what goes where and so on. But he didn’t have a lot of experience, but he did know what dirty talk was, and he wasn’t the best at it. He felt his face flush more. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for the next week.”

Bruce hummed at the thought and the next time he thrusted in he made sure to hit his prostate. “Sounds to me like you don’t want to go on patrol.”

 Bruce put his hands on the back of Dick’s knees and pushed them back, almost against his chest. Dick laughed. “Just fuck me alr—oh fuck,” He moaned as Bruce started going fast and hard. Each time he seemed to go faster and harder bring Dick closer to his edge.

Bruce tightened his grip on Dick’s knees and every time he thrusted hard inside of Dick he would pull him even closer. Dick couldn’t believe how deep Bruce was, it was like his cock was in his stomach.

“Fuck, Bruce.” He swore over and over again. He could feel his orgasm. He didn’t have time to warn Bruce was the white ropes of cum came spurting out of him on to his stomach.

Bruce kept fucking him through his orgasm until he bottomed out and came. Both were out of breath. Bruce was still inside Dick as he leaned down and kissed him.

“Fuck,” Bruce swore. “You are too good for me.”


	2. Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could see the headline now: Bruce Wayne In Love With 15-Year-Old Adopted Son.  
> The next day it would be: Bruce Wayne In Jail for Having Sexual Relations with A Minor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under aged, pseudo-incest, semi-public sex, vibrators

One of the only things Dick hated about being with Bruce—just in general, not their relationship—was the galas. He went to his first one when he was 9. It was very boring, and the only good thing about them was that he got to see Babs sometimes.

Bruce would be busy talking to the adults, and he would be with the only other kid there which was Babs. Sadly, she wasn’t there for this one. The Commissioner had turned down the ‘honor’.

When Bruce helped him put on his tie, he complained of how boring it was going to be, and how much he would just like to spend the night in bed with Bruce.

When he mentioned that, Bruce got that dangerous flicker of light in his eye. It made his heart beat faster.

Bruce gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to wait with his pants off. Dick thought it was odd, but still obeyed.

Bruce came back with something he had only seen on Pornhub: a butt plug. It was a golden color that reflected off the light. “I don’t think we have time for that,” he told Bruce. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but quickies were never as much fun as taking their time.

“I know,” Bruce told him with a small smile. He jutted his chin to the bed. “Bend over. This will only be a minute.”

Dick made his way to the bed that had new sheets on them. They were black like the last ones, but these ones were cleaner. It didn’t matter how many times there were washed, the cum stains never seemed to come off. Or it could have been because him and Bruce kept making them so often.

He heard the click of the lube bottle. He really didn’t need it, Bruce had just stretched him open this morning. “This is going to be a little cold,” Bruce warned him, and he pressed the plug in.

Dick waited for it to press beautifully against his prostate, but it didn’t make it that far. He felt like it was right at the edge, but not quite there. Dick pushed himself back on it to try to get in on his spot. But there was nothing.

“Done,” Bruce said. “I told you it wasn’t going to take long.”

“What?” Dick said and stood up. Everything felt comfortable, other then the desperate feeling in his gut. It hadn’t even been in him long and it was driving him insane. He could already feel himself getting hard.

“Come on Dickie-Bird,” Bruce tossed his dress pants at him. “We have to get going.”

Dick was taken back. “With this _in_ me?”

Bruce smirked at him. “You were the one complaining that tonight was going to be boring. Now, it’s going to be interesting.”

That was an hour ago. Now Dick was trying to position himself so his hard on would go way. But, once he thought things were going well, they were going much, much, much worse.

He was in a conversation with Mrs. Robinson. She was a sweet old lady that had started pinching his cheeks when he was 9. It didn’t matter that he was 15 now and nearly an adult.

Dick wondered what she would think if she knew Bruce had cum on his face just that morning?

She was telling him about her granddaughter, when he felt the sharp buzz. It made him bolt forward and he had to bite his lips to keep from moaning outwardly.

A puzzled look washed over Mrs. Robinson as a pink flush washed over his. “Are you okay dear?”

He nodded his head. “Fine,” he told her, which was a lie. The vibrations didn’t stop, and he could feel his cock start to strain against his pants. “If you would excuse me.” He smiled at her, before making a b-line to the bathroom.

He was nearly out of the crowd when Bruce stopped him. Dick could see the arousal all over his face. “What are you doing?”

Dick’s mouth became dry. “G-going to, to the ba-bathr-room.” He made a step to the side. His plan was to walk right around Bruce, head to the bathroom, and take the damned vibrating plug out of his hole.

Bruce stepped right along with him. It was clear that he didn’t want Dick to take the plug out. Dick wished he would have been less naïve and seen this from the beginning.

Dick watched as Bruce withdrew his hand from his pocket to reveal a small controller in it. When he took his finger off the top button the vibrations stopped, and when he pressed it, they came back again.

Bruce kept the vibrations off for now. “Oh, my sweet boy, you can’t take that out now, the fun hasn’t even started.”

Dick rolled his eyes. In return he was treated to a quick sharp buzz that he swore touched all of him. “This may be fun for you, but it’s not fun for me.” Dick told him quickly.

“I think other parts of you disagree,” Bruce told him. He leaned in close and shielded Dick from the crowd. “I mean look how hard you are.” He discreetly cupped Dick’s cock in his hand and Dick rubbed against it. He was so desperate for the friction he didn’t mind the risk of somebody seeing them. In fact, he found that it only made him harder.

Bruce chuckled removing his hand and putting the controller back in his pocket. Dick whined at the loss of contact. All he wanted was more of Bruce. He wanted, _needed_ , to have his hands touch all of him, for his tongue to run over every inch of his skin. He wanted Bruce to take him out of the New Year’s Eve Gala and fuck him on his new sheets. He wanted to hear Bruce’s breathing get faster, and faster, untill he was moaning out Dick’s name and leaving him full of cum.

But, he didn’t always get what he wanted.

“How am I supposed to hide this?” Dick said referring to his hard on.

Bruce only shrugged. “You’re a smart kid, you’ll figure it out. Ah—Mark!” Bruce said getting somebody else. “I’ve been meaning to talk with you.” And with that Bruce went to talk to Mark—who ever the hell that was. Dick coughed to himself as he caught his jealous thought. 

\--

It had been an hour of Bruce turning the vibrations on and off, sometimes holding it. Food had been served and Dick tried to have small conversation at the people sitting at the same table. One-time Dick was in the middle of swallowing water when he got a vibration. He ended up choking.

Bruce gave him a small smile for an apology.

Dick tried not to touch himself, and he prayed that he wouldn’t be coming untouched. He could hide a boner fairly well underneath the table he was sitting at but coming in his pants would be something he couldn’t hide. He was already fearful that his cock would leak enough to leave a wet mark.

He tried a couple times to get out of Bruce’s sight and run to the bathroom. But every time he was cut off by Bruce. Sometimes he really hated that about Bruce. How he just knew everything.

Another reason why he didn’t like the galas was because he had to watch Bruce flirt with everybody in the room. Yes, it made him jealous. Bruce could flaunt around all his relationships, but theirs. He understood that their relationship going be out in the public.

He could see the headline now: _Bruce Wayne In Love With 15-Year-Old Adopted Son._

The next day it would be: _Bruce Wayne In Jail for Having Sexual Relations with A Minor._

And he would be out of the League for sure. Clark and the others would just about kill Bruce for what he’d done. Even if Dick tried to explain that it was him that started the relationship and not Bruce. And that he had been the one to push Bruce and make him break his morals. They still wouldn’t understand.

Dick thought process was changed when he got another vibration. He squeezed his legs together and tried his best not to move much. He bit his lip to keep from leaving out a desperate whine.

Bruce went up on stage as he did at most galas and gave his speech that this year was going to be a good one.

An hour after that the party was still going on. It was nearly midnight and mostly everybody was tipsy or drunk.  Dick was tired of being hard and desperate and he was going to do something about it.

It didn’t take him long to find Bruce in the crowd. He was talking to some woman who was pushing her tits up as high as she could.

When Dick approached them, he put a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Can I talk to y-you for a mo-moment.” His face flushed pink in embarrassment. If it wasn’t for the buzzing butt plug up his ass he would be able to speak.

Bruce nodded his head and said, “Excuse us,” to the woman.

Dick pulled him out of the main room and down a lightly dimmed hallway. The gala was held in some rich guys house so there were rooms all down the hall. Dick found the first room that was open and took Bruce in it. He grabbed Bruce by the tie and pulled him down in to a sloppy kiss.

Bruce hummed into the kiss but pushed Dick back. “Right here? Right now?”

“Ya,” Dick nodded his head quickly already taking off his pants and underwear in one go. “Right here. Right now.”

Bruce didn’t even bother taking off his pants as he pulled out his cock. Dick’s mouth went dry at the size of Bruce’s cock. It wasn’t _huge,_ but it was big. Much bigger then Dick, but again he was still growing.

Dick bent himself over the same way Bruce had him earlier. He felt Bruce put a hand on his cheek and kneed the soft flesh. “You have the best ass in the whole universe,” Bruce told him.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Dick said. “Now get this plug out of me, and your cock in me.” Dick felt silly for saying that he didn’t like quickies, but now he wanted it so much. Maybe too much.

Bruce laughed and did as he was told. He gave his lover one more quick vibration before throwing it onto the bed.  He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. When Dick heard the click he laughed. “Do you take that thing everywhere?”

Bruce shrugged. “You never know.” He poured some on to his hands and then rubbed it on his cock. He was already hard from watching Dick try to hide his pleasure and when Dick took control and pulled him into the bedroom it made him rock hard.

He pulled out the plug and watched as Dick’s hole clenched and unclenched. Dick missed the feeling of being full, but it was quickly replaced with something much better.

Dick let out a small moan as he felt the head of Bruce’s cock line up with his puckering pink hole. He let out a wanton moan as Bruce pushed all the way in. He waited for Dick to get used to the size before hammering in to his hole.

Every thrust that hit is prostate made another moan come out of him untill it was just a long stream of moans and “oh fuck yes.”

Dick smiled as he heard Bruce’s breathing get faster and faster. This was just what he wanted. _What he needed._ Again, he found himself rethinking another thing he had thought. He loved that Bruce knew everything, because Bruce knew exactly what he needed.

Dick needed more as he started to grind himself against the sheets of the stranger’s bed, in turn matching Bruce’s pounding. He felt his pleasure rolling in his stomach only moments before he came onto the sheets. Bruce seemed to be right on track with him because Dick wasn’t even done when he was being filled with cum.

Bruce waited a minute before pulling out. He reached crossed Dick and grabbed the plug and put it back in again. He gave Dick a teasing vibration that made him fall back onto the bed. His hole was so sensitive it almost hurt.

But in the end Bruce was right. It did make the night a whole lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still at the stage where I'm like "omigod, omigod, I just wrote porn. I hope all us other writer end up in the same spot in hell so we have something to talk about."


	3. Plain and Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well,” Dick began. “You’re so great and all, and I’m just…just me.”  
> Bruce frowned slightly. “Just you? I don’t think you understand what you are.”  
> “What do you mean?”  
> “I mean Dick that you are so much.” Bruce said with emotion in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Morning Sex, Lazy Sex.  
> I don't know what came over me, but I was in a really lovey dovey mode while writing this.

Most of their sex was hard. It was the type of sex that made you never want to stop. It made you sore, and you went back for more, over, and over, and over. It was the type of sex that had him coming harder each time. He was starting to think that he was addicted to Bruce.

And he loved it. He loved Bruce.

It was the type of sex that made him lose focus in the middle of a geometry test. The boy wonder stopped thinking about the measurement of an angle and started thinking of how Bruce bent him over the dinner table while Alfred was out. The way Bruce worked him open with his tongue, which was now one of his favorite things, and then pounded into him until his cum was all over the table.

It made him lose interest in the conversation he was having with Barbara. Instead of listening to her he would think of the way Bruce moaned out his name when he came. The way his pink hole milked the cum right from the older man’s cock.

It was _good_ sex. Probably the best sex in the world. He tried thinking of what sex with other people would be like, or sex with a girl. All he knew was that it wouldn’t compare. He didn’t have to try it, he didn’t want to try it. Bruce was all he would ever want.

Bruce had ruined him. Plain and simple.

Then there the other times, like right now, where sex was more vanilla. It was soft, and sweet, and emotional.

 It was a Sunday morning, a lazy morning. Dick was sleeping in bed with Bruce like he did some nights. It wasn’t all the time. They didn’t want Alfred to be suspicious. It was one of their biggest fears in their relationships. In the beginning it was one of the reasons why Bruce was hesitant in their relationship. If Alfred ever knew that they were sleeping in the same bed, Dick would blame it on a nightmare.

But he loved these moments just as much as he loved the hard sex. Maybe even more. Sex with Bruce, and type of sex with Bruce, was just…amazing.

Right now, he was on his back with Bruce on top of him. The fifteen-year old’s legs were wrapped around his adoptive father’s waist. Bruce was inside him, moving in and out of Dick with a slow and steady speed, whenever Bruce would hit that bundle of nerves his back would arch up. Bruce’s chest was against his. He could feel the warmth radiating from him. 

Dick watched as Bruce blinked. He focused on the way his dark eyelashes fluttered down, then back up. Bruce was so beautiful with his blue eyes and sharp jaw and smooth skin.

He was just beautiful. Plain and simple.

Bruce leaned down and gave his lover a feather light kiss, without losing his steady pace. “You’re thinking too much.”

Dick’s eyes widen slightly. How had he known he was thinking so much? “Am not,” was his childish response.

“Yes, you are.” Bruce told him. “When you think a lot about something the right side of your lips twitch up. Only a little bit, but it’s still there.”

Dick sighed “Do you love me?”

Bruce’s thrust stopped for a moment, his eyebrows raised, and he went back to his slow thrusting. “Of course, I love you Dickie. Why would you ask that?”

“Well,” Dick began. “You’re so great and all, and I’m just…just me.”

Bruce frowned slightly. “Just you? I don’t think you understand what you are.”

“What do you—” Dick let out a moan when the Bruce’s cock rubbed against his prostate. “What do you mean?”

“I mean Dick that you are _so much_.” Bruce said with emotion in his voice. “You were right when you said that you are ‘just you’, but you are amazing. And you are bright.” Bruce kissed him. “And you are beautiful.” Bruce kissed him again his thrust started to become a little faster. Dick was now aware at just how much pre-cum had dripped out of his cock and onto his stomach.

“And you are funny. Do you know who easy it is for you to make me laugh? You don’t even have to say anything, you just have to be you.” Bruce started kissing and sucking at his neck.

“Are you saying I look funny?” Dick breathed out.

Bruce laughed against his neck. “No. What I am saying is that I love you so much.”

Something about the way Bruce told him that he loved him and Bruce kissing his neck seemed to make his orgasm roll in his stomach. He rolled his hips and meet Bruce’s thrust. He arched his back, rubbing his cock against Bruce’s abs. Bruce must have been able to tell that he was close because he gripped Dick’s cock with one of his hands.

“I—” He said after a few strokes.

“I know,” Bruce said hotly in his ear. “Come for me my beautiful boy. Come for me.”

That was enough to send him over the edge. Dick shuttered with his orgasm as he came on his and Bruce’s stomachs. His tight hole convulsing around Bruce.

When he was finished Bruce pulled out, he stroked himself and came too on Dicks stomach.  Bruce rolled him self off Dick and collapsed on the bed beside Dick.

“Want a bath?” Bruce asked in a bliss.

Dick nodded. “Ya. I’m a mess.”

“A hot mess.” Bruce told him with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I do thing that it is very wrong for an adult to have sex with a minor. The adult shouldn't take advantage of a child like that...but hey! This is just fiction.


	4. Richard Grayson Best Damn Cock Sucker in Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was deep throating the richest guy in Gotham, still in his school uniform, and humping his leg like a common street whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Humping, School uniform, blowjob, deepthroating

It had been a half day at Gotham Academy and Dick wasn’t in the mood to go back to the Manor. Alfred took some time off to go visit family in London, and Bruce wouldn’t be off work untill 4:30. He would have done something with Barbara, but she was grounded.

Dick came up with the plan to go to Wayne Enterprises and visit his—lover. He didn’t really know what him and Bruce were. He was pretty sure they were dating, because they were doing more than just fucking, they really did love each other.

He didn’t want to say that Bruce was his boyfriend. It just didn’t sound right for them. Boyfriend sounded to be too young for Bruce.  Yes, Bruce was only 34, and that wasn’t old, but the word boyfriend just didn’t fit them. They were so much more than that.

Dick decided that they were most likely lovers. It fit them the best. Dick loved Bruce, and Bruce loved Dick, and therefore they were lovers.

From Gotham Academy he grabbed a cab and spent fifty dollars going up to WE. He talked to the secretary. She was a pretty girl with red hair and blue eyes. She had a very low-cut shirt, most likely to ‘impress’ Bruce. Dick only rolled his eyes.

“Hello Richard.” She greeted him, using his proper name.

Dick didn’t want to talk to her much, so all he said was, “Is Bruce here?”

“He’s in a meeting right now, he should be out in 5 minutes. Would you like me to call him?” The secretary told him.

“Sure,” Dick said. “Tell him all be in his office waiting for him. And tell him that there is no emergence. He has an overprotective tendency.”

The young secretary smiled up at him. “That’s sweet of him.”

“Sure is.” Was Dick’s response as he walked to the elevator. He pressed the floor number for Bruce’s office, which was nearly at the top. A few people got on the elevator an gave the bosses kids a big smile.

Little did they know what he had planned.

-0-

When Bruce got out from his meeting, he noticed that the blinds were closes. Dick must have wanted more privacy to do his homework. When the secretary called him and said that Dick was in his office he couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. It quickly turned back into a frown when he realized that he still had to finish the meeting.

Bruce walked over to the dark desk that had stacks of paper, pens, pencils, and pictures of the two of them. There was black, leather, swivel chair that was behind the desk. He looked over to the couch that was in the office and saw Dick’s book bag.

“Dickie,” Bruce said when he didn’t see Dick.

Bruce let out a long, disappointed sigh when he didn’t see Dick. He decided that he was probably in the bathroom. He went to his desk ready to start the next pile of work.

He was half way done with reading the first page of paper on his largest stack when he felt a hand creep up his legs. Bruce tensed up and the feeling. He backed up his chair and looked under the desk.

“Dick,” Bruce said with raised eyebrows. Dick was under his desk, still in his school uniform, his dark hair gelled. Dick smiled up at him, his eyes had a hungry gleam in them. “What are you doing?” The older man asked.

The younger of the two put a finger to his lips then said, “Just relax, and do your work.”

Bruce rolled his eyes still not completely aware of what Dick was going to do, but he did as he was told. He pushed his chair back in and kept working.

Bruce tried to stay concentrated on his work as his lover moved his hand even further up his thigh. His hands roaming and grabbing at Bruce’s thighs. He grabbed ahold of Bruce’s cock through the dress pants. He started palming at it teasingly, his other hand rubbing circles on his thigh.

Bruce hummed at the though and tried to focus on the line he was reading.

Dick kept on teasing him untill he was semi-hard, then he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Dick reached in to the fly of his briefs and pulled out his cock.

He started small, only putting the tip in to his mouth. He focused of swirling his tongue around the head. He teases at the slit. Bruce loves it, he loves every moment that the boy’s lips were on him. Dick had amazing lips.

His lips could be on his cheek, lips, neck, on his nipples, on his cock. He loved every single moment that Dick’s lips were on him.

Bruce had trouble focusing on his work as Dick took him further in to his mouth. His lips wrapping around his cock as he sucked heavily. He couldn’t help but buck is hips making his cock go further in to his lover mouth. He could feel his cock start to slide down his throat.

When Dick gaged around him in surprise and tapped his knee, Bruce put a hand under his desk to pet Dick’s hair. Dick had blown him before, but he had never taken him that far before. He wasn’t sure if Dick was there yet.

Bruce stopped what he was doing to look down at Dick. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. Bruce knew the first time somebody’s cock hit the back of his throat it surprised him. It made him gag and his eyes watered.

When Bruce saw him, his face was the same way. He was panting slightly, his face was tinted red, there was droll around his lips. His cock was hard and wet and tinted red. The billionaire couldn’t help but feel aroused, but he still didn’t want to push Dick into something he wasn’t ready for yet.

But the way Dick looked…

A bead a pre-cum formed at the head of his cock as it twitched.

“You like that?” Dick said, then licked at Bruce’s cock again. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips. Dick laughed around his cock and pulled off with a wet pop. “Shh! Don’t want anybody to think somethings going on in here.” He told him with a wink.

Bruce straightened back up and tried his hardest to think of his work and not the teenager sucking his cock.

-0-

Dick sucked Bruce’s cock back into his mouth. He only took in part of the cock, because it felt comfortable. He tried to slow his breathing by focusing on the weight and taste of Bruce’s member on his tongue.

He had been watching porn how-to’s lately on deep throating. He had seen it done before and knew from the porn stars moans that it felt good. Also, in his free time he had been sucking on a banana to get rid of his gag reflex.

After his breathing slowed, he tried to take more of Bruce into his mouth. He felt the head press against the back of his throat. He braced his hands on Bruce’s thigh and moved his mouth closer to the base.

He breathed though his nose and held back his gags as Bruce’s cock throbbed in his throat. When he pulled back, he could taste pre-cum in his mouth. It was obvious he was doing something right.

He readjusted his self to have more friction on his own member. His knees were on either side of Bruce’s legs. His made its so his groin was against his shin.

He kept sucking Bruce’s cock into his throat, only gagging one or twice. Droll was slipping form the sides of his mouth, down his chin, and then down to his uniform pants.  He kept rubbing himself—humping—on Bruce’s leg. Bruce bucked his hips ever once and awhile slightly fucking his face. Bruce’s would grunt every now and then, but most of his was quite.

This was the dirtiest thing they had ever done, and him and Bruce had done some dirty stuff in the past. But this…He was deep throating the richest guy in Gotham, still in his school uniform, and humping his leg like a common street whore.

He moaned around Bruce’s cock and in must have sent a vibration around his cock that sent Bruce over the edge. He tried swallowing all of Bruce’s cum, but some of it came rolling out of the sides of his mouth, down his chin, and on to his school shirt. He let Bruce’s softening cock fall out of his mouth.

Dick kept on rubbing against Bruce’s leg, biting his lips to silence his moans, and finally he came. He swore in his head know that it was going to be messy, and that he was going to have to trash the pants. He relaxed himself.

Bruce pushed his chair back to look down at his lover. He laughed slightly as he tucked himself back into his pants. “That was the best blow job I’ve ever gotten before.”

Dick smiled at the compliant, before sticking his tongue out to like away the cum around his lips. He whipped the cum off his chin with a finger and licked in clean. He savored the salty taste.

“Do you really mean that?” Dick asked him.

Bruce gave him a small, but loving glare. “You truly are the best.”

“Oh wow,” Dick said sarcastically, “maybe I should get a title.”

Brue thought about it for a moment. “Sure. Richard Grayson Best Damn Cock Sucker in Gotham.”


	5. Maybe He was Bisexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to give Bruce the best of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Lingerie, boy-pussy, strip tease (I tried), no condom (should that even be a tag?), after care, cuddles.

Dick didn’t know exactly were he stood with girls. He knew for a fact that he liked boys. He loved Bruce. Loved everything about Bruce, and he knew _he loved cock_. He also noticed a cute boy running down the beach with low hanging shorts, nice abs, nice arms, and…Yep, he liked boys.

But girls, he didn’t know where he stood. He noticed the girls at Gotham Academy that wore there skirts too short, and had their shirts buttoned too low. And sometimes he liked the way they laughed and their dark eyelashes, and smooth skin. Maybe he liked girls. He wanted to know what it was like to have sex with a girl, and how it was different from a boy.

Kissing a girl would be better, because the didn’t have the same scruffy beard the Bruce did.

Maybe he was bisexual.

He knew that Bruce liked girls. He could remember when he was 13—before him and Bruce got together—he jacked off to the time Bruce fucked some women against a wall not far from his bedroom. He still remembers the sounds Bruce made, and he know that _he_ can make Bruce moan louder than _she_ did.

So, he wanted to give Bruce the best of both worlds. He got the idea from a pop up add for lingerie. He even looked it up and found that it was called cross dressing. He even knew that it was a kink that men had and maybe Bruce would like it.

But it was still a risk. What if Bruce didn’t like it? It didn’t matter because Dick was willing to take that risk. After all, Bruce had said that he would love Dick no matter what he did.

He used one of Bruce’s credit cards, he made sure it wouldn’t show up as anything revealing for the charge. Then he had it shipped to Barbara’s apartment building. On the day it arrived he snuck it out of the lobby of the building and rushed back to the manor.

He was halfway to his room when he was stopped by Alfred. “What do you have their Master Dick?”

“Nothing,” Dick said sharply.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Really? Then why hide it?”

“Because…” He was trying to come up with a good excuse. Then, he got an idea. “Because it’s a gift. A gift for Bruce, and I want it to be surprise.” It wasn’t a full lie, it was only part on a lie. The lingerie was a gift for Bruce and it was going to be a surprise.

“A gift?” Alfred questioned again.

He was going to have to try harder to get Alfred to let him go. Dick put on his best I’m-just-a-poor-orphan-boy look. “It’s just, Bruce has always been too kind to me, ever sense my parents died, I just thought getting him a gift would be nice. And you can’t see it because I don’t want you to give it away.”

“So Master Dick, you don’t think I can keep my lips closed,” Alfred said. “ _believe_ me Master Dick, there are things around here that _I_ don’t mention.”

Dick’s heart clenched when Alfred said that. Then he relaxed. Him and Bruce were careful, Alfred couldn’t know. He must have been talking about Batman and Robin.

“Go on with your…gift Master Dick.”

The teen flashed him a smile, “Thank you Al.”

\--

It was after dinner and before patrol when Dick pulled him in the master bedroom. He had noticed that his younger lover had spent the entire dinner sitting uncomfortably. He was readjusting him self once every three minutes, and he was less talkative then normal.

To be honest, it worried him.

Bruce as the quite one. He was the listener, and Dick was the talkative one. It didn’t feel right when Dick was quitter then he was.

So, when Dick pulled him into his bedroom, he was expecting the worse. Was Dick going to end things?

What he didn’t expect was Dick to get on his tip toes, wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck, and kiss him deeply. Bruce kissed him back just as deeply. His tongue was running along his lovers. When he pulled back he would suck on Dick’s bottom lip. His large hands griped at his waist.

Bruce was caught off guard when was felt something underneath his shirt. Dick must have noticed because he pulled away from Bruce. Dick looked up at him with his red, swollen, over kisses lips, and blue eyes.

“I have a surprise for you,” Dick face flushed. He was nervous. “Just—ugh—sit on the bed.”

Bruce didn’t say anything as he moved the bed. He rested with his back to the headboard. He pulled on his tie, loosening it. Dick was standing at the front of the bed.

Bruce kept quite and watched as Dick moved nervously. The first thing he did was take of his pants. He tried to do it in a sexy manner, but then who could even take off pants in a sexy manner?

What really got his attention was the dark blue panties he had on. He could see a perfect outline of Dick’s cock and he noticed that the head was threatening to poke out the side.

Bruce could feel his cock give an interested twitch. Dick turned so his back was to Bruce. Dick pulled his shirt over his cute ass, showing Bruce that he was wearing a thong. He gave a small bow that spread his cheeks apart giving his older lover a nice view.

Bruce had to admit it was ballsy of Dick to buy the lingerie and then give him a strip tease. It was something he loved about Dick. He was bold and brave, and ready for anything.

He began to palm his hardening member as Dick took off his shirt. The lace panties and the lace top were connected. At his waist was a light blue silk ribbon. The teddy had a plunging neck line that was outlined in gold.

It looked good on him.

It looked _so fucking good._

It was so fucking good that just the sight of Dick made him harder.

“What do you think?” Dick asked in a small voice and did a small twirl.

Bruce blinked at him. He loved the way the lace fit along his strong, thin framed. The way the light blue silk ribbon wrapped around his waist. He loved the gold outline on the plunging neck line that revealed his hairless chest. He loved everything about the lingerie.

“Bruce?” Dick asked again with his confidence draining.

“I-” Bruce didn’t know what to say.

So, he didn’t say anything at all.

He got out of the bed, not ashamed of the tent in his pants. He stood in front of Dick. “I know you must like this,” the teen quipped and made a motion at his hard cock, “say something.”

Bruce didn’t say anything as he picked Dick up. Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce. Their foreheads were touching, but not their lips. Bruce worked quickly to lay Dick on the bed. Dick was laying on his back and just watched as Bruce took off his clothing.

“Damn,” Bruce said, and he ran a hand up the inside Dick’s smooth thighs. “I am going to ravish you.”

\--

“You like it when I touch your boy pussy?” Bruce asked him with three fingers already inside of him. It felt _so good_ , but he wanted to be _filled_. He need something more than just three finger pumping in and out of him.

“Yes,” Dick tried to say but it ended in a whine. His face was pressed against the mattress and his ass was up. “So much. I like it so much.” Dick didn’t even know what was coming out of his mouth. Bruce had blown him, which made him cum, then he licked him open, which made him cum, and now Bruce was fingering him. And Bruce hadn’t even came once.

Dick could believe that in all this time Bruce hadn’t came. He could feel the older mans hard cock on his leg, he could feel the drips of precum sticking to him. Dick told himself it was because Bruce was older and had more control.

He hadn’t even bothered taken off the lingerie, he just pulled the thong to the side. He wished he would have done this months ago, because Bruce loved it. “Fill me,” he began to beg as he legs gave small trembles. “Please Bruce, fill me with your cock.”

Bruce gave a low laugh. “You know just what to say, don’t you? Flip over, because I’m going to look you in the eye when I fuck you.”

Dick’s arousal spiked as he flipped over. He spread his legs and felt to cold air on his wet hole. Bruce was at the nightstand pulling out lube and a condom.

“No condom,” Dick said boldly. “I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

Bruce smirked at him and threw the condom back into the draw. “Fucking perfect.” He said rubbing lube on his thick cock.

He added some lube to Dick’s hole then he lined himself up. Bruce didn’t waste anytime as he began thrusting in hard and fast. One of his hands wrapped around Dick’s hard length.

Bruce was relentless when he fucked. He thrust in hard, pulled out untill just the head remained, and then he pushed it. The only time his thrusting stuttered is when he was about to cum.

Dick moaned and his back arched off the bed when Bruce’s cock rubbed against his prostate, Bruce’s thumb on the top of his cock. Tears began forming in his eyes form all the pleasure.

There was just. _So. Much. Pleasure._

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

And his hand stroked him

Up.

Down

Up.

Down.

Bruce kept fucking into him as he leaned down and kissed him. Dick moaned into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce’s large callused hands were rubbing along Dick’s chest, and on the lingerie. He pinched on Dick’s left nipple under the lace and the teen shuttered at the sensitive touch.

Bruce smirked, “You--,” he grunted at a good, hard, thrust. “You like it when I play with your tit.”

“Yeah,” Dick said breathlessly. He could feel his orgasm rolling in his stomach. “I’m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop.”

Bruce didn’t listen to Bruce as he kept pounding into him. He felt his orgasm warm in his belly, begin to grow more intense.

His toes curled, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. His cum landed on the lingerie.

He felt Bruce’s pounding stutter, and he welcomed the warm slick feeling inside of him. He loved feeling Bruce’s cum deep inside of him.

It was not that he felt just how tired he was. Maybe it was just the blissful after glow that was making him sleepy.

Bruce must have noticed (what doesn’t he notice?) because he pulled out and rubbed his thumb along his cheek.

Dick could feel Bruce’s cum drip out of him.

“Shh,” Bruce told him. “Sleep, I’ll clean you up, and then we still have patrol in a few hours.”

Dick hummed. “I think Gotham will still stand for one night. Gordon said he upped the policing on the streets. It should be fine.”

“Key word: Should,” Bruce said in annoyance. Dick hummed again. He could fee sleep weighing down on his eyelids. He heard Bruce move a few things around, and felt as he came back with a warm towel.

Dick sighed, and Bruce kissed his thigh. “Just lay with me for a few hours then.”

Bruce nodded his head, agreeing to the terms. He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants before climbing into bed with his lover.

Dick felt loved as Bruce wrapped one of his large arms around him and spooned him. He kissed Dick on the head before asking, “Do you think you could get more of these?”

Dick gave a light laugh. It would have been more if he wasn’t so tired. “Yeah.” Was his only response before drifting off it to a peace full sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Alfred knowing, but not letting other know that he knows, you know? 
> 
> If you have any ideas, or kinks you like let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! Last note I swear. This is the longest chapter so far!


	6. Angry Car Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine.” Dick said trying to make his voice level. “We’ll fuck, and then we’ll fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You fuckers really like this shit so I made some more.  
> Tags: Underage, car sex, angry sex, spanking, kinky shit as always, pain, rag doll (?)

“I have some news,” Bruce told him, cowl down, as they sat in the batmobile.

Dick turned to him, mask still on and a fresh new cut on his arm. “What is it?” Small amounts of concern were laced in his voice. Bruce had been acting a little odd lately, and the teen had been waiting for his mentor to open up to him.

“I have an off-world mission coming up.” Bruce told. “We leave in a week.”

Dick gave a disappointed sigh. “Wally told me that Barry was going on that. Last month.” Still after all these years he couldn’t figure out why Bruce trust issues were so bad. He knew Bruce had trust issues, which wasn’t the best thing in the world, but he thought Bruce trusted him. “You should have told me.”

Bruce looked down to his lap, a little disappointed in himself as well. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Dick couldn’t help but feel angry. They had been together as partners for 6 years now and lovers for just over 1. Bruce should trust him by now. He should be able to open up and tell him these things, when he found out. He shouldn’t have to take a month to tell him he would be leaving.

“It’s not fair that you’re telling me this now.” Dick tried to stay calm. “How long will you be leaving?”

“2 months.” Bruce said remaking eye contact, but the boy wonder looked away.

“2 months!” Dick ran a hand through his hair. “Bruce you can’t fucking wait that long to tell me you’re leaving.”

“I—” Bruce tried to say, but Dick wouldn’t have it.

“No,” Dick said. “You can’t just wait a month to say that I’m going to have to stay here and not know what’s going on up there.” His fist curled at his sides. “I won’t be able to see you, or hear you, or…touch you. Bruce, I don’t like it when you leave me.”

Honestly, he was getting sad now. He was still angry, very angry, but still he was sad. Because Bruce would be leaving him for 2 full months, at least. The League never truly knew what they were getting into with off world missions.

Dick continued with his rant. “You should have told me earlier. I would have had more time to fucking cope with you leaving me. I just hate when you pull this shit on—oof.”

His next word was going to be, _me_ , but it never got out because next thing he knew Bruce was grabbing his face and kissing him. It wasn’t a soft kiss by all means. It was similar to their first kiss. It was a strong, passion felt kiss. Teeth were against teeth, and then he was biting at Bruce’s bottom lip, he could taste the ting on blood in his mouth. Bruce’s tongue was pushing into his mouth, and Dick could feel himself sinking into the kiss.

“Fuck, you’re hot when you’re mad,” Bruce pulled away from him.

“No.” Dick told him firmly when his lover leaned in for more. “You can’t just kiss me to get me to shut up.”

“You kissed back,” was Bruce’s cocky response and be brought a finger to his own lips. He drew it back seeing the blood. “And hard.”

Dick huffed out a breath. “You just can’t shut me up my kissing me, even if I liked it.”

Bruce winked at him and smirked. “So you liked it?”

“No,” Dick said rolling his eyes. “I’ve been kissing you for the last year because you repulse me.”

“No need to be sarcastic,” Bruce told him. “Look Dickie, I’m sorry. I didn’t want anything like this to happen.”

Dick groaned. “Oh please.” He got tired of sitting in the car, and it was starting to get stuffy. He shut the door behind them and watched as Bruce did the same thing.

He walked to the front of the batmobile and rested lightly on the hood. He always tried to be mature when him and Bruce got into an argument. He didn’t want to storm out of the of the cave like a child, so he stayed.

“I just wish you would tell me things.” Dick said trying to keep his voice stern.

Bruce took a step closer to him. Dick would have stepped back too if it wasn’t for the batmobile. “I did tell you.”

“After you knew for a fucking month.” The teen hissed back.

Bruce’s eyes took on a dark gleam and he took another step. “That’s not fair.” By now their bodies were close enough to touch, and touch they did.

“Not fair?” Dick echoed. “What’s not fair is you not telling me you’re—oh my God are you hard?” He could feel _it_ against his leg.

“You tell me.” Bruce said making a soft movement against his leg. The next time he grinded against his leg he began kissing at the younger man’s neck.

Dick could feel his heat beat slightly faster, and his blood ran south. “I’m still mad at you.” Bruce made a muffled sound against his neck that Dick took as a yes. He titled his head back at the feeling and relaxed against the hood of the car.

He could feel some of his anger falling away as Bruce kept licking and sucking at his throat. Bruce had repositioned himself so that he was grinding against Dick’s crotch.

Dick moaned when a thought came to him. “What about Alfred?”

Bruce chuckled and scraped his teeth over his pulse. “I figured you’d like know that Alfred’s in bed, but that at any time he could come down and catch us.” He kissed up to his ear and bit his earlobe. “Catch me bending you over and fucking you.”

A moan came from deep in his throat. He did like that idea. He liked it very much.

“You are my sweet little exhibitionist after all.”

“Fine.” Dick said trying to make his voice level. “We’ll fuck, and then we’ll fight.”

“Sounds good to me.” Bruce said undoing to belt on Robin’s suit, at the same time he was working on getting his boots off, kicking them off with his feet. He quickly got it off and threw it to the side. The pants of the suit were quickly pulled down and off his body.

Bruce flipped him around and bent him over the hot hood of the car. “Fuck.” He cursed at being moved around like a ragdoll, not that he mind.

“You like that?” Bruce asked and pushed Dick into harder into the hood of the car. His head was to the side so his cheek was squished.

“Ya.” He said.

“Good,” Bruce said and gave his ass a slap. His free hand was on the plug that was already inside of him. It had been their sense that morning. He pushed on it making it rub just below his prostate. He added more pressure to it, which made more pleasure for the teen.

“Do you like being filled with my cum?” Bruce asked in that deep voice that made Dick’s toes curl.

“You know I love it.” Dick told him in the sluttiest voice he could come up with.

“You’re such a whore sometimes.” Bruce told him pulling the dark red plug out. Dick could feel some of the cum fall out his hole and down to his balls. It made him shiver.

Dick rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t like it. I’m only a whore for you Bruce. Now. Fuck. Me.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, but Dick could hear his adoptive father taking off his belt and pulling his pants down his thighs. “So bossy.”

“No,” Dick said pushing his ass out. “Horny and pissed off, now fuck me before I leave to jerk off in the shower.”

Bruce gave his ass another slap and Dick yelped. He pushed two fingers inside of Dick. He whined at the feeling. “You’re still wet and lose. Good.”

And just like that Bruce had his whole cock inside of him in a manner of second. Dick yelled out in pain and pleasure. His eyes rolled back. “Fucking hell.”

Bruce chucked deeply and began thrusting in to him. He put his hand on Dick’s hips and started to pull him back to meet his thrust. Uncoherent sounds were coming out of Dick’s mouth. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say, or if he was even trying to talk.  

“I love finding your kinks.” Bruce told him slowing his place. He was thankful because he wasn’t ready to cum this early.

“Like what?” Dick asked him.

“You like pain.” Bruce told him. “Not too much, but just enough.”

Dick hummed. He wasn’t wrong. “You like giving it to me.”

Bruce slapped his ass again. “We’re just perfect for each other.”

Dick moaned at a hard thrust. “More.” He cried, then a stream of _more, more, give me more_ , came out of his mouth. He couldn’t even help it.

Bruce grip his hips impossibly tight, lifted his body off the car, and used him like he was a fleshlight.  Bruce’s cock touching all the right places inside of him. “You like that. Being a toy.”

“ _Yes, yes, yes_ , I f-fucking love it. I-“ He screamed as his orgasm was ripped from him. His body spasmed and Bruce came soon after.

Bruce put his body back on the hood of the car still shaking form the orgasm. “We have to fight more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended rushed because I've had this written for months but didn't know how to end it. If you have any idea tell me!  
> I have some ideas with having Wally finding out and some fun from there. Do you like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feed back. MIGHT make some more of this fucked up shit.


End file.
